Cargo handling aerial delivery control system (CHADCS) systems may lack mechanisms to verify cargo weight that is manually entered by a loadmaster. For example, the loadmaster may need to rely on weight details that are provided to him/her. When there is no way to verify that the weights entered by the loadmaster indeed match with the cargo that has been loaded into or released from the aircraft, this leaves too much opportunity for human error.
There have been instances where cargo weight exceeded the threshold due to overlook by humans and due to absence of physical verification by the onboard cargo handling systems. This can result in incidents ranging from near misses to fatalities. To avoid such incidents, there is a need for improved technologies that enable cargo weight to be monitored more effectively in aircraft cargo handling systems.